


Walk on (when you're going through hell keep going)

by Moera



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff, Hurt Theo Raeken, Kinda?, M/M, Pre-Relationship, bit of angst, less actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:29:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27491968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moera/pseuds/Moera
Summary: Liam is startled awake by an animal screaming in pain. He’s not even fully awake, when he’s pulling a hoodie over his head and slips into his sneaker. He doesn’t question his instincts, they have already recognized what he’s slowly starting to realize.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	Walk on (when you're going through hell keep going)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xSophie2x](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSophie2x/gifts), [LI0NH34RT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LI0NH34RT/gifts).



> The title is borrowed from the Escape The Fate song 'Walk On'
> 
> Enjoy :)

Liam is startled awake by an animal screaming in pain. He’s not even fully awake, when he’s pulling a hoodie over his head and slips into his sneaker. He doesn’t question his instincts, they have already recognized what he’s slowly starting to realize. That voice is familiar to him, maybe even more than he would like to admit to anyone. Without bothering to get in his car, he starts running, knowing he’s much faster if he can take shortcuts through other people’s backyard.

It takes him just a few minutes before he enters the preserve. Even though his lungs are burning from the exertion, he doesn’t slow down. The scream is burned into his memories, pushing him forward. Soon enough he starts to pick up on the one scent that is so familiar to him, he could pick it out from a thousand different scents. The heartbeat fills his ears soon after, pushing him to run even faster, now that he’s so close to his goal.

He stops without consciously deciding to do so, stumbling and almost falling. In front of him is the reason he woke up and ran like a mad man in the middle of the night. Theo, shifted in his animal form, lying on the ground, panting. One of his hind legs is trapped in what seems to be a bear trap. Liam gets pulled back from his stupor when Theo lets out a pained whine that stirs him into action.

Liam gets to work without spending much thought on it. Theo is in pain and his inner wolf is screaming at him to make it stop, to help its chosen one. Without trying to look for the opening mechanism of the trap, knowing he won’t figure it out anyway, he pulls the two parts that stick into Theo’s leg wider apart, freeing his friend. He doesn’t even notice the pain in his hands from slicing them open on the trap. Theo is way more important right now.

He throws the remaining parts of the trap as far away as he can and slumps down next to Theo, trying to get his breathing back under control. Eyes closed, he can feel the flesh of his hands knitting themselves back together. A whimper next to him makes him open his eyes again.

Brows scrunched in confusion, he turns towards Theo, still in his shifted wolf/coyote form. Liam notices that the wound is still bleeding. In fact, it looks like the bloodstream hasn’t slowed down at all. “Shit! Why didn’t you say something sooner?” Realizing what he said, he adds, “Don’t look at me that way. You know what I mean.” He pulls off his hoodie and presses it against Theo’s leg, trying to staunch the bleeding. He lies his other hand on Theo’s side and starts siphoning pain.

When the blood flow is as low as it’s going to get without medical help, he picks Theo up, cradles his lupine form against his chest and makes his way to Deaton’s.

* * *

It had been a weird experience explaining to Deaton how he had found Theo. He’d been panicked that he had lost so much blood, stumbling over every other word, but Deaton calmed him down while simultaneously tending to Theo’s wound. He cleaned the wound and added stitches. Liam asked him how it’s possible that Theo hasn’t healed yet, but even Deaton could only speculate. Apparently Theo looks malnourished, but since he still hasn’t shifted back, there was no way to say for sure. After the saline drip Deaton administered Theo ran empty, the wound took care of the best way they could do, he was allowed to leave the clinic with Theo. The whole way back to his home, Liam kept Theo cradled in his arms, not wanting him to be in any more pain if he tried to walk on his still hurt leg. And if it had the side effect of him being able to smell Theo the whole way back, calming him down like nothing else can, then no one has to know.

Once in Liam's room, he puts Theo down on his bed, wanting the other to be comfortable. He quickly gets redressed in his bathroom and makes his way over to the couch standing on the other side of the room. “Just so you know, we will definitely talk about this tomorrow. Don’t even think about running, you know even without being injured, I would catch you. Just… please let me help you, Theo.”

Liam gets as comfortable as he can on the bed and listens to Theo’s breathing evening out. “Goodnight Theo,” he murmurs and falls asleep himself.


End file.
